Broken Vessel
Hunter's Journal Broken Vessel Attacks In addition to having a similar appearance to The Knight, the Broken Vessel also shares similar moves: * Slash: Broken Vessel will dash forward, slashing with their nail. They travel about 75% of the entire arena during the dash. Broken Vessel slashes with their nail in the middle of the dash. * Aerial Slash: Broken Vessel will levitate a short distance above the ground and then dash forward, slashing with their nail. They travel about 75% of the entire arena during the dash. Broken Vessel slashes with their nail in the middle of the dash. * Leap: Broken Vessel will leap towards us, trying to land on our head. They will also leap to move around the arena. * Flail: Broken Vessel swings their nail rapidly in an overhead arc left and right four times. * Slam: Broken Vessel leaps into the air only to slam down on us. The impact of the slam creates four blobs of infection that rise up and away in parabolic arcs at set distances from Broken Vessel. They target us when they leap but only slam straight down. * Headbanger: Broken Vessel will create a multitude of blobs of infection, covering most of the entire arena. The blobs emanate from Broken Vessel in waves of 3 blobs, though the wave could be all 3 blobs at once, 2 blobs with 1 quickly following behind, or 1 blob with 2 quickly following. The whole attack lasts for about four seconds with waves of blobs appearing about every half second. * Balloon: Broken Vessel will spawn an Infected Balloon enemy. This happens randomly throughout the battle and can occur in conjunction with other attacks. The Infected Balloon enemy typically spawns somewhere in the air and it will float straight towards us to deal contact damage. Tactics The Broken Vessel's attacks can be hard to dodge. Quick Focus is highly recommended for this battle. Mark of Pride or Longnail can help and Spore Shroom is perfect to get rid of the orange blobs while healing as well as dealing extra damage to the boss. Using the Descending Dark Spell during its most powerful attack (when they shake their head and the blob comes out) will deal a lot of damage to it and prevent the player from taking damage at the same moment. When they're stunned, if the player doesn't need to heal, charge Great Slash (if available) and start the following phase either with that or the Descending Dark spell. A good opportunity to deal a lot of damage is to strike them repeatedly during Infected Flurry. Joni's Blessing is not recommended, unless going for a face-tank strategy. Upgrading the Nail and gathering more Mask Shards can be helpful if stuck on this boss. Lost Kin After acquiring the Dream Nail, the player can re-enter the arena and strike the Broken Vessel's corpse with the Dream Nail to be taken to an arena to fight the Lost Kin. Attacks Like the Failed Champion and Soul Tyrant, the Lost Kin has the same moveset as the Broken Vessel, but will spam their attacks near constantly; the Infected Balloons will also spawn more frequently; the Slam spawns six blobs rather than four; and there is no Headbanger attack. Defeating the Lost Kin grants 400 Essence. Tactics Mostly the same as the Broken Vessel. It's recommended to get rid of the Infected Balloons quickly as they can hit the player when distracted or attempting to Focus. The Balloons are also a good source of SOUL. The Defender's Crest can also be useful since it will kill any approaching balloon instantly. Spore Shroom can achieve a similar effect. Stay close to them, but never too close. When they perform the Slam attack, jump and move to the left/right slightly just enough to dodge its fall, so the player won't take damage while ending in a convenient position to attack. The Lost Kin often travels to points in the room by jumping, because of this it is advantageous to mainly remain on the floor and travel under him while the Lost Kin jumps over you, the main reason to jump is to dodge the Slash attack. As with the other two Dream Bosses, Fragile Charms will not break upon death, meaning the player can take advantage of Fragile Heart and Fragile Strength without any risk. Trivia *The Broken Vessel bears strong resemblance to The Knight, and has the same death screech as the Hollow Knight. This implies the Broken Vessel is indeed a Vessel created from Void like them. **Its attacks resemble moves performed by the Knight, such as Dash Slash and Desolate Dive. *Upon defeat, The Broken Vessel will reach out to the player before dying, and after defeating Lost Kin, their ghost will wordlessly bow to the player before being absorbed. ru:Разбитый Сосуд Category:Enemies Category:Bosses